Love And War
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Marian survives the Holy Land and marries Robin.  What will happen back in Nottingham?


Love And War

A/N - To avoid boredom and random babbling just read the story not the A/N. No, I haven't forgot about my other WIP fics, I'm just going through a pretty rough time in my life and don't have a lot of time or energy left over for writing. However, I have started writing again recently and hopefully will be updating soon, I'm not making any promises that I might not be able to keep though. As for this story, I started writing it ages ago and never got round to getting it off the ground. This chapter is my version of what should have happened in 2x13.

* * *

Chapter 1: From the Dark Comes the Light

King Richard's horse walked into the square in the centre of the town. The King's head fell limply forward and he slipped off near the fountain, grasping his shoulder. Gisborne appeared at the edge of the square, beyond the King's feet. Marian, running towards the previous scream from the King, came out from between the buildings opposite him and immediately saw him advancing on King Richard.

"Guy!" she shouted, running across the square to confront him as he drew his sword. "Stop!" Marian held her hands up and came to a halt facing Gisborne. "It's over, Guy."

Gisborne focused intensely on the King. "Get out of the way," he said, advancing steadily towards him.

Marian stayed in front of Gisborne and walked backwards with her hands still up. "All this time I've been fighting for England." The King writhed with pain on the ground. "Do you think I am going to let you kill England?" she asked.

"Marian, get out of the way!" roared Gisborne, swiping his sword at her. He continued walking forwards, forcing Marian backwards.

"You'll have to kill me first," retorted Marian.

"No. We're going to get out of this," said Gisborne, still advancing towards the King. "I'm going to do this thing and then I will have power beyond measure. And we will be together."

Marian chuckled quietly and stopped by the fountain. "I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

"No…no," said Gisborne with disbelief.

Marian chuckled again. "I'm going to marry Robin Hood."

Gisborne struggled to take a breath while Marian looked aside. "I love Robin Hood," she said, finally realising what she couldn't truly allow herself to believe before. Gisborne just stared at her. Marian chuckled again and then smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love Robin Hood."

Robin ran out from between the buildings. "Marian!" he shouted.

The hand holding Gisborne's sword twitched and in an instant Robin had an arrow in his bow and fired just as Gisborne lifted his sword. Robin's aim was true and with a grunt Gisborne slumped forward, dead on the floor at Marian's feet, the arrow sticking out of his back.

Robin ran straight to Marian and they clung to each other. The rest of the gang came running across from a different direction and went to the King while the Sheriff discreetly came around another corner and surveyed the scene: Gisborne dead, Robin holding Marian in his arms and the gang clustered around the King. He ran to the King's horse. "It's not over, Hood!" he shouted as he grasped the saddle and reins, ready to mount. "I will have England!" He mounted and rode off as Robin looked over Marian's shoulder, not willing to leave her and pursue the Sheriff - there would be plenty of time for that later.

Marian clung desperately to Robin, weeping. She couldn't believe how close she and the King had just both just come to being killed, and to think that there was a time when she had trusted Gisborne. She turned away from Gisborne's body and looked to where the King was now sitting upright on the floor, Djaq holding a cloth to his shoulder.

"He's alright, Marian," shouted Much when he saw her looking.

Slowly, Robin and Marian walked hand-in-hand over to the King who got to his feet as they stopped infront of him.

"Thank you," he said, "All of you. I cannot thank you enough for your services today."

"Don't mention it, my friend," replied Robin.

Marian, who had been deep in thought, turned to him. "Can we carry on, please?"

"What?" asked Robin.

"Can we finish getting married? I want to marry you, Robin, right now," said Marian firmly. "I've had enough of pretending and denying that I love you."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "We aren't dying anymore," he said with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't i_want_/i to get married," said Marian, smiling.

"No, I do," replied Robin quickly.

"Robin," said King Richard.

Robin looked to him. The King reached over and placed his enormous ruby ring in Robin's hand. Robin reached for Marian's left hand. "Okay, lets get married," he said. "I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward…for better or for worse…for richer or poorer…in sickness or in health…to love and to cherish…till death do us part."

"I, Marian, take you, Robin…beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, to be my wedded husband. I promise to love you and to cherish you…for better or for worse, from this day forward...as long as we both shall live."

Gently, Robin placed the ring on Marian's wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the King as Much began to cry. "You may kiss the bride."

Robin leaned in to kiss Marian softly on the lips.

center***/center

"You've saved my life," said King Richard as he looked down from the back of his horse at the gang who were about to begin their long journey back to Nottingham. They were all there - Robin, Marian, Much, Will, Djaq, Allan, and Little John - perhaps a little more battle worn, but alive.

Robin nodded and looked up at the King, resolve and determination evident upon his face.

"Now go home and look after Nottingham, and you're wife," said the King, smiling.

"For every man there is a purpose which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds," said Robin.

"The Koran," said Much.

"Then do those deeds in my name," said the King firmly. "You are my representatives in England. You are King Richard."

Robin looked around at his gang. "Come on," he said. He nodded at the King and slipped his hand into Marian's. "Let's go home."

The six began walking, ready to face whatever was waiting for them back in Nottingham. Robin looked sideways at Marian and smiled at her. Whatever happened, he had Marian, his i_wife_/i to share things with. They were together at last.


End file.
